1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to digital camera quality tests, and particularly to a connection device for quality testing of charge-coupled device (CCD) modules of digital cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
Charge-coupled device (CCD) modules are often used in digital cameras. Quality of the CCD modules directly affects image capturing capabilities of the digital cameras; therefore, quality of the CCD modules of the digital cameras requires to be tested. In many quality tests of the CCD modules, such as composite video broadcast signal (CVBS) quality tests, wires are connected to connectors of the CCD modules by solder, and quality test apparatuses (e.g., oscilloscopes, multimeters, etc.) are connected to the CCD modules through these wires. However, since the CCD modules are generally very small, soldering the wires to the CCD modules and detaching the wires from the CCD modules after the quality tests may be very time consuming, and may risk damage the CCD modules.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.